1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device with a camera module, and more particularly, to a portable electronic device with a fine-tunable camera module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the modern information-oriented society, compact and portable electronic appliances are widely used in all fields, such as a means of daily communication among people for exchanging information and opinions as well as experiences.
As technology progresses, mobile phones are becoming smaller in size, meaning that limited space needs to be effectively utilized. In addition, the modules and parts need to be fixed to the mobile phone tightly and still be able to function properly. A camera module of the mobile phone can provide a function of capturing images. Due to spatial limitation, not every component of the mobile phone can be positioned in the best location, such as the camera module. In general, the assembly of the camera module includes three types. The first one is that the camera module is positioned on an external structure; the second one is that the camera module is positioned on the housing of the mobile phone instead of the external structure; and the third one is that the camera module is positioned on a circuit board or a component of the circuit board, such as a shielding case. The first one has the best assembly accuracy because of the ability to orient the camera module directly. As to the second one and the third one, because the camera module is not positioned on the external structure, there is a cumulation of errors during the assembly of the camera module and the external structure. This causes problem for positioning the camera module and results in the camera module often deviates from its desirable position for assembly.